Fedora10Minimal
Category:Distributions Category:Fedora Fedora 10 is released. A new page is needed. If you can improve please do. Preinstalled image On the sourceforge site there exists a preinstalled Fedora core image. The easiest way to get started is to use that one instead of creating one yourself. This documentation is written as a reference book and maybe to help someone out with some settings in Fedora. Extra information I will use the following directory structure. C:\Linux - Colinux - Cygwin - Distro (the folder with image files for colinux/qemu/distribtion iso's) - Mingw - Qemu ... Link TOOLS * explore2fs To be able to copy your files from image in Windows. One way. * unxutils like dd ls * winpcap driver for winpcap WEBSITES * colinux official site * colinux wikipedia * development and stable binaries website of henry nestler * colinux mailing list to search for known problems Qemu to make an minimal install image There is no (easy) way to install Fedora Core from a DVD image to a file using colinux. So I needed an emulator which had a gui, could be easily used without doing too much work, and where you could convert the file into colinux image. In the article Converting Distributions there is an example how to convert a qemu image to colinux image. For this reasons I use qemu to make an installation. PREPARATION * Download Fedora Core 10 image from Fedora and put in Distro folder (C:\Linux\Distro) * Download Qemu from most recent windows port here is official site * To speed things up you can install Kqemu-1.3.0pre11 installer * Extract qemu zipfile from windows port to c:\Linux\Qemu * Go to the command prompt (Windows XP => Start / Run / CMD) * make a image to install fedora core (minimal 700MB) in dos by typing (2gb would be 1024*1024*1024*2 + 63*512) fsutil file createnew c:\Linux\Distro\qemu_fc10_min_2gb 2147515904 * make a image for a 512mb swap file in dos by typing (512mb would be 1024*1024*512 + 63*512) fsutil file createnew c:\Linux\Distro\qemu_swap_512mb 536903168 * Open notepad, create next batchfile, change settings like qemu_dir and name of iso file and save it (C:\Linux\Qemu\start_installation.bat) @ECHO OFF set qemu_dir=C:\Linux\Distro set hd=%qemu_dir%\qemu_fc10_min_2gb set swap=%qemu_dir%\qemu_swap_512mb set cdrom=%qemu_dir%\Fedora-10-i386-DVD.iso set mem=256 qemu -hda %hd% -hdb %swap% -cdrom %cdrom% -m %mem% -boot d -L . pause * start up start_installation.bat and install fedora core with the second drive a swap drive INSTALLATION For the installation I recommend the following steps. I use text modus where you use tab,space, arrows and enter to choose options and this steps explains text modus. With ctrl+tab you can get out the window. * first screen will ask in what modem you want to startup. To make the installation go faster you can choose the (text mode) * and press enter (if you want to install in gui mode with mouse just choose first option) * you can skip dvd testing if you want to * press yes when asked to erase all data for hda and hdb * choose create custom layout and press ok * choose free space under /dev/sda press new and choose following options Mount point / File System type ext3 Allowable drives only sda1 Fill all available space selected * choose free space under /dev/sdb press new and choose following options mount point will become if you change the File System type to swap File system Type swap Allowable drives only hdb selected Fill all available space selected * If done correctly you will see Devices Start End Size Type Mount point /dev/sda sda1 1 261 2047M ext3 / /dev/sdb sdb1 1 65 509M swap * Click next to First sector of boot partition /dev/sda on change device * Select First sector of boot partition /dev/sda1 * Press OK * It changes to 'Install boot loader on /dev/sda1' * Press next * Deselect Office and Productivity/'Software Development'/'Web Server' * Select Installation Repo * Select Customize now * In the next screen install what you need For basic installation Base System => Administration Tools => * except gnome-packagekit and kpackagekit Base System => Base => Disable what you do not need * Fedora will check dependencies (will take a long time (10 minutes) so go get some herbal tea or whatever). * The installation will start automatically. (took me 20 minutes so get some more tea) * When done installing press Reboot and close Qemu. * Remove KQemu from Start=>Control panel=>Software.